The Hell We Live In
by DeanWinchestersGirl84
Summary: After killing the demon they were hunting Sam and Dean ralize they have brought Abbey My OC back from the dead. With the help of the remaining memebers of the Scooby Gang, can they stop the world from coming to an end? Reviews are appreciated, thanks
1. Welcome Back

**A/N: **I do not own any of the characters except my OC, unfortunately. Thank you to everyone who visits this story and reviews are greatly appreciated. This is absolutely AU, somewhere in between episodes one and two of Supernatural Season 4 and a somewhere after Season 7 of Buffy. The characters from Buffy aren't really going to play a huge role in the story, but they are referenced from time to time. I hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME BACK**

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, running towards him just as the demon they were fighting was about to bash his brains in with a steel bar. "Behind you!" As Sam ducked, Dean brought his blade across the demon's throat, slicing the whole way through, hearing bone snapping and muscle tearing as it's head was severed from it's body.

The head feel to the floor, right next to Sam's hand. Quickly, he pulled his hand away, scrunching his face in disgust. He pulled himself from the floor, standing next to Dean, rubbing his wrist. It was sprained; or broken. Either way, he was going to have to get it looked at. Sam was surprised that Dean could still fight the way he used to after being in Hell for four months. At least he hadn't lost his touch; he really wailed on that bastard.

Dean leaned over, resting his hands on his slightly bent knees. Slowly, he allowed his eyes to map out the room they were standing in. The walls were all painted black, tiny red symbols drawn randomly over the walls in blood. The carpet was a deep gray, making it look almost black, and it was completely void of any furniture or windows. On the floor, there was a pentagram, also drawn there in blood. There had been a ritual performed here. Dean could feel it. Plus, that demon hadn't come from nowhere. He had Sam do a little research on this particular demon before they came running; turns out, this demon had to be summoned. With a blood sacrifice.

"I don't see a body, Dean," Sam stated, scanning the room. "They must have performed the ritual and got rid of the body before we got here." Sam sighed, shaking his head just slightly, certainly not enough for Dean to see, feeling somewhat unaccomplished.

"Yeah, looks like." Dean straightened up, feeling pretty good about himself. "But hey, on the bright side, we killed the demon." He smiled at his younger brother. "Yea us. Now, we can head over to the bar, grab a few quick drinks, maybe a couple girls, and head out of here in the morning." He started walking to the door, ready to leave this place, only to stop when he noticed Sam wasn't following. "Sam?"

Sam turned to Dean. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm coming." With a final glance around the room, Sam followed his brother out the door and to the '67 Chevy Impala he swore Dean loved more than his own life. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't shake the feeling their work here wasn't done. Looking at Dean, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind, knowing his brother was itching to get out of this town and to go start a new case. Ever since he came back from Hell, it seemed he was always eager to take any case that even seemed as though it might be supernatural. Maybe he was restless seeing as how he had been lying on his back in a pine box for four months straight.

Dean had insisted they go to the bar before going back to the motel after the hunt, and Sam was in no mood to argue with him. Therefore, they went to the car, staying there until close, of course. Many girls had come on to Sam, but he just wasn't in the mood to bother with any of them. Dean, on the other hand was the exact opposite. It seemed as though every time Sam looked over at him, he had his lips locked with a new girl. Of course, he wasn't surprised by this; Dean had always been quite the ladies man.

Due to their late night bar visit, they hadn't gotten home until nearly 3 A.M. Sam had instantly turned his computer on, ready to do some research to ease that feeling he had in the back of his mind that they still had business here while Dean, totally hammered, had crashed as soon as they threw their stuff on the floor.

As he searched the various sites he had bookmarked for this particular case, he found some disturbing information. Quickly, he printed everything he could find about the topic. At 5 A.M., he walked out the door and down the street to get coffee, knowing Dean would need it after the night he had. About twenty minutes later, Sam returned with two coffees and an order of pancakes for Dean. He had learned the hard way Dean was always nicer to talk to in the morning when he was given food.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder, shaking him. "Dean, wake up." Groaning, Dean rolled away from Sam not wanting to be bothered. That however didn't stop Sam. He just scooted closer, shaking him again, more violently this time. "Dean, we need to talk. Wake up."

"Five more minutes," Dean mumbled, grabbing his pillow and placing it over his head like a five year old.

"No, Dean, now. This is important." Sam shook him again.

"No, go away!" Dean was in no mood for Sam's games this morning. He had a throbbing headache, and for some reason, his arm felt like it was on fire.

"Dean, I'm serious!" Sam shook him again, hard. "I need to talk to you." When Dean didn't stir, Sam gave him a good push, knocking him off the bed.

Dean yelped as he was pushed from the nice, comfy bed. As he stood, he yelled. "Damn it, Sam! What do you want?" He lowered himself back down to the bed, taking one of the coffees out of Sam's hand, glancing at his watch. "It's 5:30 in the morning!" Sam gave him a look that said, 'So?' Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Boy, you're a pain in my ass." Dean waved for Sam to talk to him as he took a long swig from his coffee cup, not caring the liquid was burning his throat and mouth as it went down. That pain canceled out the pain he felt in his head.

Sam looked at Dean, wondering how he could drink his coffee so fast. "Dean, we can't leave yet," Sam explained.

Dean looked at his brother, lowering his coffee cup to rest on his knee. "Why not?"

"I did some research this morning while you were sleeping," Sam started, shoving the papers into Dean's hand. "It says here that the ritual for the particular demon we killed last night, needs to be done months in advance, which explains why we didn't find a body last night."

"And?" Dean took another swig of his coffee, skimming through the fine print on the pages Sam had given him. "What's your point, Sam?"

"Well, on the next page it says, 'Once the demon is slain, there will be certain consequences that must be dealt with, otherwise the outcome will be dire.'" Sam looked at Dean. "Look, we have to stick around to deal with these consequences, Dean."

Dean knew Sam was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Groaning, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Great. So, any idea what these consequences might be?"

"I'm working on it." Sam pushed the bag he held into Dean's chest. "Here. Eat your breakfast while I do more research."

The girl awoke, gasping for breath. She felt like her lungs hadn't been used in months. It was dark where she was, and it was hard to see, however not impossible. Feeling claustrophobic, she felt around, her palms connecting with wooden walls on each side of her. Beginning to get nervous and scared, she began beating at the walls, trying to call for help, though her voice just came out in a low rasp; so low it was almost inaudible. It was becoming harder to breathe, now, which only added to her fear.

Suddenly, she realized where she was. In a coffin. She reached for the fabric on the top of it, tearing at it, ripping it away from the wood above it. Once she could see the stained pine, she punched through it, putting as much force as she could muster into it, wanting to cry as she felt the skin on her knuckles splitting. As her hand went through the wood, dirt came tumbling down on top of her. She closed her mouth and eyes so the dirt wouldn't get in them as she continued to smash her wooden prison, clawing her way out of her own grave.

Finally, she felt her hand penetrate the surface, grasping for the solid ground so that she could pull herself up out of the ground. When her body was completely free, she forced her shaky legs to stand. Slowly, she turned around, her eyes connecting with the gray stone that sat upright just inches away from where she had crawled out. She breathed heavily as she read the words engraved on the stone. Not able to bear the sight any longer, she turned away, running as fast as she could to the last place she remembered, her heels digging deep into the soft ground.

Sam and Dean strolled to the front door, Dean feeling tired and uninterested. This was the fourth house they had been to in the last hour. It was already dark outside, and all Dean wanted to do was get a drink. The only thing that he had to look forward to was the hope that he might be able to kill something tonight, which really was the reason he hadn't fought Sam harder about stopping at a bar on the way.

He leaned against the side of the house as Sam knocked on the door. Only when Sam gave him a look did he straighten up and at least pretend he wanted to be here. Not a minute after Sam knocked, a woman opened the door. Well, now Dean was really interested; she was hot. Long, red hair cascading over perfect shoulders, and jade green eyes that felt warm and friendly. Dean's eyes trailed down her slender body, and he wanted to give a whistle of approval, but knew it would be inappropriate.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked, a warm smile forming on her face revealing her pearly white teeth.

"We sure hope so," Dean answered, returning her smile. "I'm Dean and this is Sam. We're here to talk to you about a woman you may know; Abigail Hanson."

The woman shifted her weight to her left foot, standing crooked now. "Um,...yeah, I know her. Why?"

"We just have a few questions for you, if you don't mind," Sam said, using his persuasive voice to gain access into the house. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Uh, sure." The woman opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Come on in."

Dean and Sam walked through the door, allowing the woman to lead them to the couch. She motioned for them to sit and they did. Dean suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, like there was something off about this house.

"Miss, what can you tell us about Miss Hanson?"

The woman leaned back in her seat. "Oh, she was great. Nice, strong, beautiful. She was-she was always there when someone needed her, ready to lend a help hand." The woman sniffled, and her eyes filled with tears, one escaping, rolling down her pale cheek. She wiped it away. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sam leaned forward, looking into the woman's eyes. "We know how hard this is for you." He looked at the ground, knowing what question he had to ask next. "Um,...how did she die?"

The woman looked at Sam, confused. "What?"

"Abigail, how did she die?" Sam repeated.

"Why would that matter?" the woman asked, rising to her feet.

Sam didn't have an answer. He had to think quick. "We're just...curious, is all."

The woman's gaze ticked from Sam then to Dean and back again. "Who are you guys?"

"We're, uh, reporters for the Tribune Review," Dean piped up, standing so he didn't feel so short.

The woman shook her head. "No, you're lying." She could see right through their charade.

"Miss,..." Sam started, taking a step towards her.

The woman shot out her hand. "Stop."

Suddenly, purple shocks of electricity danced around Sam's front, stopping him from moving.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, running over to Sam. "What did you just do?" Dean tried to move towards the woman but couldn't walk past the electric barrier.

"It's just a little barrier to stop you two from coming any closer to me. Now, who are you? And why are you so interested in Abbey?"

Sam put his hand out in front of him in what he hoped looked like a calming manner, but he was so nervous he didn't know if that's how it came across. "Okay, okay. You found us out. We're not reporters." Sam knew this woman was a witch, and that scared the shit out of him. He had only met a few witches in his time, and they had all been evil; real evil. "We...hunt demons. Or, the supernatural, really. Anything strange or unusual, we hunt it."

The girl lowered her hand, a look of understanding on her face. "You do? " When Sam and Dean nodded their heads, Willow let the barrier die. "Well, why didn't you just say so? Geez, I hope I didn't come off too strong there, it's just, Sunnydale. You can't be too careful when you live on a Hellmouth. Well, even if it is a rebuilt and modified version of the original town that just happened to be destroyed when the apocalypse was stopped." She closed her eyes, catching herself babbling. "Anyway, I'm Willow. So, what does this have to do with Abbey?"

"We killed a demon last night and we think she might be connected to it somehow," Dean explained, glad he could move past that little space once again. "So, how did she die?"

She pushed her way through the door, hearing it creek loudly as she opened it. Instantly she was met with the smell of blood and sulfur. Continuing to walk in, she saw a demon on the floor, it's head severed, a pool of dried blood surrounding it. Chills shot through her body as she looked around the room, remembering everything all too well. She walked over to the pentagram, kneeling down onto it.

Closing her eyes, the memory rushed back into her head. She was at a party. Willow had got wind of some vampire action near the premises, and she had volunteered to go check it out. She could have easily let Kennedy go, but she was itching for a smack down. As far as the Hellmouth went, it had been pretty quiet in Sunnydale lately. A boy offered her a drink, and not wanting to be rude, she took it. He watched as she downed the liquid, smiling at her. After a while, she began to feel dizzy, and her body wasn't listening to her brain. He had spike her drink. As the feelings continued to grow, it became hard to stay awake, and eventually, her body just collapsed.

When she had woke, her head was still throbbing. She tried to put her hand on her head, and that was when she realized she was bound. She looked around the room, seeing little red symbols painted on the walls in blood; Wicca symbols, real dark magics. Under her, there was a large pentagram. Suddenly, a door opened and the man from the party stepped into the room, followed by three girls and another boy. All wore dark robes, the hoods casting shadows over their faces.

They all knelt down onto the pentagram, one at each point of the star, forming a circle around her. Placing the lit candles on the stars point where it connected, they pulled their hoods down, chanting in what she thought was Latin. This was a ritual. An ancient ritual. Right away, she knew what they were doing. She had been warned about this. Willow had been doing some research, and had come up with a demon named Diabolus, which translated in English to Lucifer. He wasn't exactly the real Lucifer, just a lackey. However, he still would be a pain to have to kill.

The boy from the party walked over to her, a very unique knife in his hand. He ran the blade over her wrist, collected the blood that fell in a small bowl. She cried out in pain as the blade cut through her flesh, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall. The bowl was then passed down the line of people, each one dipping a finger into the blood. Once they had blood on their finger, they drew a vertical line down the middle of their forehead, and a horizontal line on each of their cheeks. Again, they began to chant.

White light began to form under the surface, growing brighter and brighter as they chanted. "What are you doing?!" she demanded, becoming scared. She was going to die, and she knew it. She didn't know how, but she knew it was going to happen. Hopefully it wouldn't hurt. Suddenly, the light burst through the surface, engulfing her. She tried to scream as the blinding, white hot pain shot through her body, but her voice wouldn't work. Tears rolled down her eyes as the pain intensified, making her want to die.

When the light disappeared, the summoners stared down at the girls unmoving, lifeless form.

"A Slayer?" Dean said as they walked out of the house and to the car. "A Slayer?!" He turned to look at Sam as he opened the driver's side door. "Damn it, Sammy, I knew there was a reason I didn't want to come to Sunnydale."

"What's wrong with being in the same town as a Slayer, Dean?" Sam asked, climbing into the passenger seat. "It's not like she's going to kick our asses for lending a helping hand."

"Slayers are a one woman kind of team. They work best alone, and they do not like people messing with their territory." Dean got into the car, putting the keys in the ignition and starting the engine, loving the way it roared to life. "We're in her territory, Sam."

Sam scoffed, amazed by how Dean was acting about this whole Slayer thing. "Dean, come on, you're overreacting." He pulled the map out of the glove compartment, staring at it in an attempt to find the fastest way to the house they were in the other night. "Okay, drive up the road, and make a right onto Hamilton Street. The house is about three blocks away from there."

Dean stepped on the gas, speeding away from the house, still pissed about the Slayer problem. "You're telling me you didn't see the way that Kennedy girl looked at me?" Dean shrugged his shoulders as though to shake the feeling away. "She was pissed."

"Dean, you were hitting on her girlfriend."

Dean frowned, tossing his head to the side. "Okay, I'll give her that. But still, that's not all it was about. We're in her territory, Sam. And she wants us out." Dean slapped the POWER button on his radio, turning the VOLUME knob so his music blared, not feeling like listening to Sam talk to him about how crazy he was sounding right now.

The tires skidded to a stop as Dean pulled into the driveway of the old house. He and Sam climbed out of the car, slamming the doors as they headed to the house. It seemed different than it had last night when they left, which made Dean very uncomfortable. He lifted the gun he held up slightly, ready to shoot if necessary as he walked through the open door, Sam right behind him.

As he turned the corner, he saw a girl in a black, long sleeved dress and black high heeled, open toes shoes sitting on her knees in the middle of the pentagram. His first thought he noticed she looked like she was about to go to a funeral. He raised his gun, cocking it. "Hey!" he yelled, pointing the gun directly at her.

She spun around, falling back onto her elbows, gasping at the sound of his voice. She hadn't known anyone else was in here. As she looked at the gun pointed at her, she immediately starting thinking of battle plans, her brain kicking into it's Slayer mode, figuring these new arrivals were a threat.

Dean lowered his gun, seeing that the person before him didn't pose a threat, she was just a scared little girl. "Hi, there." Dean smiled, turning on his Winchester charm. "I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam." He took a step closer to her. "What's your name?"

As Dean walked closer to her, she crab-walked backwards, stopping only when she hit the wall. She put her hands on her lap, trying to hide although she knew she couldn't. She shook her head, her hair falling over her face as she closed her eyes, hoping they would go away.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Sam coaxed, pushing past Dean and kneeling down in front of her. "We're not here to hurt you." As he looked at her shaking body, sadness swept over him. Her long, brown hair was matted and dirty. The dress she wore was covered in mud and grass. He looked at her hands which he noticed were also filthy; and bloody. "Dean, look. Her knuckles." Sam stood up, looking at his brother. "How did they get like that?"

Dean looked at her knuckles, anger rising within him. He ran his fingers over the broken skin of his own knuckles. "I know how they got that way." Sam looked back at him, seeing he was rubbing his own knuckles. Dean looked into Sam's sympathetic eyes. "She clawed her way out of her own grave." He looked down at the cowering girl. "Didn't you?"

When the girl looked up at the two men, Sam noticed that she looked very familiar. In his mind, he erased the dirt from her face, picturing her with her hair down, clean and straight, a smile on her face. Suddenly, he remembered where he had seen her before. "Abbey?" he asked, kneeling in front of her again. "Are you Abbey?"

Abbey stared into Sam's hazel eyes, wondering how he knew her. Suddenly, she noticed something behind the boys stand, her eyes widening. "Behind you!" she yelled, trying to warn them of the danger.

Dean spun around, gun at the ready. As he did, he was greeted by a huge fist. He felt the blinding pain shoot through his shoulders and neck as his head spun in the opposite direction. He fell to the ground in a heap, hearing the sound of a roar.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, raising his gun and shooting a couple rounds into the demons chest. Unfortunately, the demon didn't seem phased by the rock salt rounds. The demon backhanded Sam, sending him flying into the opposite wall, a large crack forming in his wake. Sam crawled over to Dean, looking into his brother's eyes. "What the hell's going on here, Dean? We killed that thing last night."

Dean rolled his eyes. Was Sam really asking him what was going on? Sam was the smart one. "Well, I guess we didn't do it right. I mean, obviously. How else would you explain it being alive and kicking our asses?"

Abbey stood, stepping in front of the demon, blocking it from harming Sam and Dean again. With as much strength she could muster, she threw a punch, causing the demon to falter. As it did, it became disoriented, and Abbey used this to her advantage. She uppercut the demon, following it with a quick kick to the abdomen, her heel digging in to the soft flesh. The demon yelped, falling to it's knees. Once it was on the ground, Abbey stood over it, grabbing the flabby skin on it's head. With one violent jerk, the demon stopped its squirming, falling to the floor in a heap.

Dean was the first one to his feet, staring at the girl in sheer amazement. "Damn! I knew Slayers were wicked, but...damn!"

Abbey looked at Dean, then at the demon. She was in Hell. She had to be. Slowly, she walked back over to the pentagram, kneeling down again, hoping that if she closed her eyes and thought real hard, she would open her eyes again and all this would be gone; she would be in Heaven again, surrounded by her family. Safe. Warm. Loved.

Sam was on his feet now. He walked over to Dean, wondering why he was staring at Abbey. "Look man, we have to burn this thing. It's the only way it will stay dead."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And how do you know that?"

"I read the fine print on the internet. I missed it last time I read the page."

"Wonderful." Dean pulled the lighter out of his back pocket. He looked up at Abbey again, then turned to Sam. "Grab her. I burn this demon, this whole place burns with it."

Sam walked over to Abbey, grabbing her elbow. He lifted her from the ground, dragging her out of the house as Dean threw the lighter onto the dead demon. The blood from the demon acted as a great accelerant and the place shot up in flames just as Dean ran out the door.

Suddenly, the house exploded, sending flames shooting into the sky. The explosion caused all three of them to fall to the ground, Sam on top of Abbey. Quickly Sam stood up, reaching his hand out to help Abbey. She didn't take it, however, climbing to her feet by herself.

"Where...am I?" she asked, her voice low. Innocent.

"Earth," Dean answered with a smile. He took a step closer to her. "Let me guess, you were in Hell, right? Well," he threw his arms out to his sides, "welcome back to Sunnydale, California." He smiled.


	2. The End of the WorldAgain

**A/N: **I do not own any of the characters in this story, except my OC, unfortunately. I am incorporating the few Buffy characters I have in this story a little more in this chapter since Abbey wants to go home, so I hope you enjoy! Reviews are appreciated.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER TWO: THE END OF THE WORLD...AGAIN**

Sam and Dean didn't speak on the way back to the motel, both just reviewing the events of the past two days. Abbey was in the back seat, just staring out the window. When she had first come to Sunnydale, she had wanted to be just like Buffy. She would follow her around and study her as she worked, taking in all of her techniques and fighting styles. Finally, she had gotten so good, Buffy was able to leave Sunnydale and start a new life. But she hadn't counted on dying, going to Heaven, and then being brought back; just like Buffy. Last Abbey heard Buffy was married and had two kids; Josh and Carrie. Buffy had been able to escape the job and live normally, and for that she had thanked Abbey.

On the other hand, Abbey had come back to Sunnydale once it had been rebuilt. She was born for this job. To her, being a Slayer was truly her destiny. Kennedy had insisted Abbey allow her to come back with her, almost begging. Kennedy had the same love for the job as Abbey so they got along really well, which meant that Abbey let her tag along, of course. Naturally, that meant Willow was going to be there, too.

The three of them had moved into a house that looked like an exact replica of the house they had left. It felt comforting, and strangely homey. For a year, they had lived together, killing demons, going to the Bronze, and just doing regular girly things. It was all as though they had never left Sunnydale and everything was still the same. Only it wasn't; far from it. Xander had moved to Pennsylvania, trying to get as far away from California as possible in an attempt to forget about Anya. Andrew had joined the new council, becoming Head Boy. Dawn had gone off to school over seas, studying to become a marine biologist, and all the potentials had been shipped off to other Hellmouths around the world.

Abbey snapped back to reality when she felt to car come to a stop. She waited as Dean climbed out of the car, pulling his seat forward so she could exit. She followed the boys to the motel room, standing in the middle of the room watching them as they interacted with each other.

Finally, Sam walked over to her, holding a dark blue button down tee shirt and a pair of black boxers. He held them out to her, and she took them. "Here, you can get cleaned up." He pointed to the door right behind him. "The shower's right in there, and then when you're out, we can get your knuckles patched up."

Abbey nodded, slowly walking past Sam and entering the bathroom. She turned the nozzles, letting the water run over her fingers as she fiddled with the nozzles, getting the water at just the right temperature. As she sat on the edge of the toilet, unfastening her shoes, slowly pulling them off her feet. Then, she stood, wigging out of her dress. Finally, she removed her undergarments before stepping into the warm, welcoming water.

As the water ran over her raw knuckles, she winced, trying to hide the wounds. Grabbing the shampoo, she squirted a large amount into her hand, washing all of the dirt out of her hair. Once she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, she dumped half a bottle of conditioner into her hair. She reached for a wash cloth, drenching it with soap. Roughly, she washed her face and body, not stopping until she felt clean, which just happened to be long after she actually was clean.

Dean rummaged through his duffel bag, searching for his favorite over shirt. He looked up at Sam, wondering if he would have taken it. "Dude, did you take my blue over shirt?"

Sam frowned, thinking. "Oh, yeah. I, uh, gave it to Abbey."

Dean scoffed. "Why?"

"So she could have clean clothes to change into, Dean."

"I was going to wear that."

"Well, find something else to wear."

Dean shook his head, biting back the string of curse words he wanted to shoot at Sam. Finally, he pulled out a red over shirt, pulling it on over his black tee.

About an hour after she had got into the shower, Abbey stepped out, drying her body completely. Slowly, she slipped back into her bra and panties, staring at the clothes Sam had given her to change into. She grabbed the black boxers, stepping into them and pulling them to her hips. Finally, she pulled the blue over shirt onto her body, staring in the mirror at her broken knuckles as she buttoned the shirt. The sleeves were too long, and when she hung her arms loosely at her sides, the fabric covered her wounded hands, brushing gently against the raw spots when she moved her arm.

Dean looked at the bathroom door when he heard it open. He watched as Abbey walked out, glancing around the room, obviously a little uncomfortable. "Did you enjoy your shower?" Dean asked, smiling to himself as he thought of her naked, water falling over her. He looked up at her when she didn't answer, wondering what her problem was.

"Where's Sam?" she asked, continuing to look around the room.

Dean looked back down at the knife in his hand, going back to sharpening it. "He went to get coffee." He looked up at her. "And pie." Again, he turned his attention to the knife. "Why?"

She sat on the bed Dean wasn't sitting on, looking down at the ground. "Um,...he wanted to...fix my hands."

Again, Dean looked up at her, suddenly feeling sorry for her. She seemed so lost. He remembered what he had felt like when he came back. After all, it was barely a week ago. He stood up, walking into the bathroom, returning seconds later with Mercurochrome and bandages. He knelt down in front of her, placing his tools on the night stand beside him as he held his hands out, waiting for her to put her hands in his. "Here, I'll do it."

Abbey looked into his eyes, seeing the sympathy hidden there. Softly, she said, "Okay," placing her hands in his. He pushed the sleeves of his shirt she was wearing up to the middle of her forearms so he could work. She winced in pain as Dean poured the liquid over her broken knuckles, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming.

Dean looked up at Abbey as she pulled her hand away slightly, knowing the antibacterial liquid he was using was making her raw knuckles burn. "I'm sorry," he apologized, trying to make it as quick and painless as possible.

Once Dean was finished bandaging her wounds, she flexed her hands one at a time, getting a feel for the wrappings over her hands. "Thank you," she said, pushing her hair behind her ears nervously. Dean shook his head, walking back to the bathroom to put all of the stuff he had used away. Suddenly, Abbey found herself feeling oddly homesick. She missed Willow and Kennedy. Missed the little things they did like eat cookies together on the couch late at night while they researched big evils in town. Missed watching old movies late at night when they couldn't sleep. Missed the breakfast they would have every morning as they read the newspaper. She just missed being with them; they were like her family.

When Dean returned to the bed, Abbey looked at him, her eyes pleading. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" he asked, suddenly concerned by her facial expression.

"Take me home?"

He sighed, not able to resist her when she seemed so innocent and child-like. "Sure." He stood up, grabbing his keys from the table, closing the door behind him as he followed Abbey out of the motel room. As he walked to his car, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, dialing Sam's number. "Sammy, hey. I'm taking Abbey to her house. I'll meet you back at the motel." He hung up the phone when Sam agreed to meet him there, climbing into the driver's seat and speeding off in the direction of Revello Drive.

Abbey stared at the front door through the windshield. She was afraid to go in. What would they think of her? She had come back from the dead. Granted, Buffy had too, but Willow had been responsible for that. Abbey was only back because of a demon. She found herself wondering if because of the circumstances she was brought back, if she was still her. Maybe she came back wrong. With a little...special ingredient that would later be used in some unholy fashion. After all, people didn't just raise from their graves everyday for no reason.

Dean waited, lightly tapping on the steering wheel. He didn't understand why abbey wasn't getting out of the car, instead just staring at the house. Turning his head to get a better look at her, he thought he saw a slight hint of fear on her features. "Hey," he started, waiting for her to look his way, "do you want me to come in with you?"

"No," Abbey answered, looking into his eyes. She was scared; really scared. Tears formed behind her eyes as she whispered, "I can't. Can you just...take me back to your place? Please?" She looked away, unable to handle how much of a coward she was being right now.

"Yeah, okay." Dean started the car, speeding out of the driveway, putting as much distance between Abbey and the house as possible in a small amount of time. Seeing the look in her eyes made him feel even more sorry for her. She had been dead for six months before she was resurrected, and Dean knew better than anyone that six months was the equivalent of sixty years in the pit. He wanted to say something, anything, that would make her feel better. He just didn't know how. Finally, he spoke. "You know, I understand what you're going through." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Abbey glance at him before turning her attention back to the window. "I was in Hell, too." He chuckled. "Actually, I just came back a little over a week ago. So, I know how--"

"I wasn't in Hell," Abbey interrupted, her voice low, quivering.

Dean's mind went blank, and for a few seconds, all he could do was stare, not really seeing anything. When his brain started working again, he said, "What?"

Abbey looked at him, fresh tears forming behind her eyes. "I wasn't in Hell. Wherever I was...it was nice. Peaceful. Safe." She turned back to the window, closing her eyes as tears fell. "I think I was in Heaven. And then, suddenly, I was back...in a coffin. It was hard to talk, hard to breathe, and I was scared. Alone." She looked back at Dean, her cheeks stained by her tears. "I had to crawl out of my own grave. And I don't even know why I'm back. Or if I'm even the same as I was before I died." She looked to the ground, shaking her head. "I feel...different. Darker. Evil, maybe."

Dean shook his head. "No, you're not evil. I've seen evil, and you are not it. Not even close." He looked at her, his sympathy clear on his handsome, rugged features. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with this. I can't even imagine what it would be like to go from being in a great place, and then being ripped back to this Hell hole." He stopped the car as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel, parking in his favorite spot. Again, he turned to her. "But the other stuff; waking up in a box, scared, alone. Not being able to speak, call out for help. Having to dig your way out a your own grave; I know what's that like." He looked away, the memory of having to crawl out of the ground resurfacing. "I had to do the same thing."

Abbey placed her hand over his, giving it a gentle squeeze, offering him comfort. She didn't say anything, just smiled at him as he looked into her eyes, knowing anything she said wouldn't be able to take the pain away because that is exactly how she felt. After a while, she and Dean got out of the car, walking to the motel in silence.

Sam closed his eyes tightly, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he stared at the computer screen, trying to fight his exhaustion. He had started researching for any signs of supernatural occurrences in other parts of the world when he came back from the diner across the street four hours ago. He looked at his watch, suddenly beginning to wonder where Dean was. Abbey's house wasn't that far away; Sunnydale wasn't a very big town. Sleepily, he reached into his pocket, fishing for his cell phone. As he pulled it out, he heard the door knob rattling, just before Dean walked in. "Hey man, what took you--" he stopped when he saw Abbey walk in behind him. "Abbey, hey. I thought you were going home."

Abbey looked at Sam as he spoke to her. "I couldn't do it," she admitted, looking to the ground. She looked back up when Dean placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, offering her the same comfort she had him in the car. Her eyes met his and she smiled. Abbey walked over to the bed and sat down as Dean walked away.

Walking over to Sam, Dean said, "What are you looking at, Sammy?"

"I'm looking for our next case."

"Sweet. Any hits?"

"No," Sam said, clearly surprised. "It's just like, the undead suddenly stopped. Disappeared."

"Really?" Dean yawned. "What's that mean?"

Sam shook his head, concerned. "I don't know." He frowned at the screen.

"Well," Dean started, slapping his hand over Sam's shoulder, "we can figure it out in the morning. In the meantime, we should get some sleep. I'm beat."

Sam nodded in agreement, closing his laptop and standing, stretching his aching joints. He looked over at the beds, noticing Abbey had fallen asleep on the one closest to the window. Slowly, he looked at Dean who smiled at him in response.

"Flip you for the sofa." Dean waggled his eyebrows, hoping Sam would accept the offer.

Dean moaned, rolling over onto his back as the knocking continued. "No," he mumbled, taking the zebra patterned throw pillow and pulling it over his head. When the knocking didn't stop, Dean pulled himself to his feet, muttering obscenities under his breath as he padded to the door. He opened it, leaning against the door frame, still tired.

As soon as the door opened, she pushed her way inside. "Oh, I'm so glad you guys are still here. Sorry it's so early in the morning, but this is important. It couldn't wait."

Dean closed the door before he turned and stared at the visitor. He snapped his fingers, trying to remember her name. "Willow, right?" he asked, trying to wake up. "What's so important?"

Willow looked at him, sorry she had to wake him up. "Something's up. Something bad. Kennedy and I did some research and..." she sighed. "Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. You should wake up Sam. He needs to hear this, too."

Dean was awake now, suddenly curious as to what was making Willow so jumpy. He walked over to the bed Sam was sleeping on and gave the mattress a good kick. "Sammy! Get up. Willow's here and she has news for us. It's important."

Sam jerked awake as the bed shook under him. Slowly, he sat up, wiping his eyes clear of any sign of sleep. He smiled at Willow, looking at the clock; 4:30 A.M. "What's going on, Willow?" Sam asked.

"Well, it seems as though the supernatural world is gathering in Sunnydale. You know, more so than usual. There really isn't anything going on anywhere else, actually. Not even on all of the other Hellmouths. It's strange; even for me."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Sam exclaimed, climbing to his feet and walking to the table. He turned his computer on and loaded the page he was looking at the night before.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, while you two get your research on, I'm going to take a shower." He turned around, pulling his shirt over his head as he walked to the bathroom. "You guys can fill me in on anything you find when I'm out." He opened the door.

Abbey quickly pulled her towel tighter around her body as she heard the door open, spinning around to see who was there. Her eyes widened as she found herself staring at a very shirtless Dean. "Dean..." she gasped, holding her towel as tightly as possible. "Hi."

"Hi," Dean breathed, unable to stop his eyes from trailing down her half naked form. "Uh, sorry." Dean quickly turned around and left the room, leaning against the door, attempting to control his breathing. He felt his arousal begin to rise as he tried to get the image of Abbey in only a towel out of his mind.

Sam looked at Dean. "What?" he asked as Dean looked up at him.

"Nothing," Dean snapped.

"I thought you were getting a shower."

"I was going to but...I changed my mind."

Willow gave Dean a look as he pulled his shirt back over his head, walking to the bed and taking a seat. "What happened?" she asked, suddenly curious. She gasped when the bathroom door opened and she was greeted by a familiar face. "Abbey?" she asked, tears stinging her eyes.

Sam suddenly knew why Dean had changed his mind about the shower. He couldn't help but smile, thinking about what seeing Abbey in a towel must be doing to his older brother.

Abbey looked over at her friend, her breath catching in her throat as she stared into her big, green eyes. "Hi, Willow."

Willow blinked rapidly. "How?"

Sam stood. "Uh, maybe you should sit down."

Willow allowed Sam to lead her over to the bed, sitting. She listened carefully as Sam and Dean explained the events of the last couple of days. When they were finished explaining, she sighed, trying to process it all. "I should call Kennedy," she whispered, standing. "She'll want to know that you're back." She walked out the door, pulling her cell phone from her back pocket and dialing Kennedy's number. When Kennedy answered, Willow explained everything to her, feeling bad that she had to do it over the phone.

When Willow returned, her eyes were puffy and red from crying. Instantly, she strode over to Abbey, pulling her into a long, warm embrace. "Oh, I missed you so much," she cried, closing her eyes against her tears. Abbey placed her hand on Willow's shoulder blade, returning her hug. Finally, they pulled away.

Wiping her tears away, Willow said, "I should get home. Kennedy needs me after the bomb that I just dropped on her." She looked at Abbey. "Are you...coming home, or..." She didn't finish her sentence, figuring Abbey knew what her other option was.

"Um..." Abbey started, thinking about her two options. "I think I'm going to stay here. Just...for a little while."

Willow nodded, understanding that it must be hard for Abbey after everything she had to go through. She remembered how distant Buffy had been when she came back, and it hurt her heart thinking about Abbey having to go through the same thing. She turned to leave, stopping when she heard Sam's voice.

"Wait, Willow, you said you had something important to tell us."

"Oh, yeah! How about this; you guys come over to my place later and we'll talk about it. I really need to get home. Sorry." She left the motel in a hurry, eager to get back to Kennedy.

At around six o'clock, Willow heard the rumbling of a car pulling into the driveway. She didn't have to look to see who the car belonged to, knowing it was Sam and Dean. Slowly, she raised herself from the couch where she and Kennedy sat, walking over to the door and turned the lock, pulling the door open to greet Sam, Dean and Abbey.

Kennedy tried not to make a big deal about Abbey being back. She didn't like to share her emotions too much, except when she was with Willow, so she just limited her excitement to a hug and a smile before taking her seat back on the couch. As they all sat down, Willow sighed, ready to explain everything she had found about why all the demon activity was limiting itself to Sunnydale alone.

"Okay," Willow sighed again, "when Sam and Dean killed the demon, the consequences were that all of the other big time players would soon rise to join the first demon slaughtered when he returned. But...Abbey killed it again and you guys burned it up, so it won't be coming back, luckily. However, the other demons are still coming."

"But, why are all the other things coming here and only here?" Sam asked, not clearly understanding.

"Well, they're the welcoming party. They're here to make sure all of the other demons can make it through the threshold and out of Hell without being bothered. And it's our job to make sure they can't do their job."

Dean scoffed. "Well, that sounds easy enough."

Kennedy shifted in her seat. "So, what happens if we can't stop the demons from coming through?" she asked, knowing the answer but needing to hear it out loud.

Willow looked at her girlfriend sadly. "Then it's the end of the world." She rolled her eyes. "Again."


	3. It's Started

**A/N: ** I do not own any of the characters except my OC, unfortunately. **WARNING: **Slight slash scene between Kennedy and Willow; nothing major, just a little cuddling and an eventual kiss. Reviews are greatly appreciated

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER THREE: IT'S STARTED**

Abbey walked up to her room, slowly turning the knob and pushing the door open. Everything was just how she remembered it. Willow had told her that it would be, but she needed to see it herself. Walking inside, she felt a sense of familiarity sweep over her; she was home. Smiling, she walked over to her dresser, opening the second drawer and pulling out her pajamas. She slipped out of the red shirt and athletic shorts she had been wearing, replacing those clothes with her warm plaid pajama pants and a baby blue camisole.

Finally, she crawled into her big, warm bed, ready to sleep. She and the gang had been researching since seven, and it was now eleven o'clock. Unfortunately, they were no closer to figuring out how to prevent this most recent apocalypse that presented itself. However, after four hours of searching and not finding anything, they just lost the edge and agreed to pick up where they left off tomorrow.

Willow had asked Sam and Dean if they wanted to stay the night, and they had accepted. There was only one extra bedroom, so naturally, Sam and Dean flipped for it. Sam won and was able to sleep on the comfy bed in Dawn's room, whereas Dean had to sleep on the lumpy sofa. It seemed as though Sam always won, meaning Dean always had to have the uncomfortable sleeping spots when the occasion presented itself. Abbey felt kind of sorry for him.

Although Abbey was ready for sleep, it didn't come. Each time she closed her eyes to allow sleep to draw her in, she would see the faces of all the people she loved; her mother, her father, her little sister. It had happened often before, but she had never lost sleep over it. However, everything was different now that she had died and come back. She had seen her family in Heaven, and they were all together again, happy and a family once more. That was until Sam and Dean killed the demon, ripping her out of paradise and slamming her into Hell.

Soon, she gave up on trying to sleep, figuring it was no use. Crawling out of bed, she walked down the stairs, needing to get a drink to relieve her dry throat. As she got closer to the bottom of the staircase, she noticed that the T.V. was on. Therefore, instead of making the left to head into the kitchen, she made a right, into the living room.

"Hey," Abbey said, causing Dean to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, you didn't scare me." Dean sat up, scooting to one side of the couch. "Want to sit?"

Abbey glanced down at the newly empty space on the couch. Slowly, she walked around the couch, sitting next to Dean. There was a long moment of awkward silence as they both sat. "So, what are you watching?"

"The news. There's a strange thing happening down in the southern half of Sunnydale."

Abbey shifted in her seat. "Something strange? What do you mean?"

"Well," Dean said, muting the television and turning to look at Abbey, "a woman was visiting her husband's grave, when suddenly, he crawled out of the ground." Dean smiled at Abbey's reaction. "Needless to say, she didn't survive much longer."

"Zombies?" Abbey asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. And he's not the only one. Every dead person in Sunnydale is raising from their grave. It started slow, but the pace is quickening. Three of the cemeteries are completely vacated already."

"Why?"

"Um...I don't know." Dean shifted, suddenly feeling restless. "So, you want to go check it out?"

Abbey looked at Dean, seeing how eager he was to get on this case. "Sure. Let me get dressed." Abbey got off the couch, walking up the stairs and back to her room. Moments later, she was walking back down the stairs in a tight blue tank top and her favorite pair of faded blue jeans. On her feet, she wore her trusty black high heeled boots. She walked over to the door, grabbing her leather jacket off of the coat rack before opening the door. "You coming?"

Dean walked over to her, laughing when he saw the boots she wore. "Are you sure those shoes are appropriate for the job?"

She gave him a look. "Yes, Dean. I've worn them on many patrols." She was suddenly annoyed with him.

Dean shook his head, a big smile on his face as he walked out of the house and into the night air. Abbey closed her eyes in annoyance as she followed him, closing the door behind her. She stopped as she watched him walking to the impala. "What are you doing?"

Dean stopped holding the now open driver's seat door in his hand. "Getting into the car so we can get to the cemetery. What are you doing?"

"You don't have to drive there. It's like ten minutes away."

Dean looked at her as though she was crazy. "You want to walk there?" Abbey nodded. "But...with the car it will be like five minutes away. And with me behind the wheel, two."

Abbey gave a frustrated sigh, walking over to him. "Come on." She grabbed his jacket, pulling him with her. "Don't be so lazy."

Dean allowed her to pull him alongside her for a while before he shrugged her off. He knew he was lazy, but driving to the cemetery would have been so much faster. And besides, he didn't need the exercise; the job made sure he stayed in shape.

Willow was unable to sleep. She had too much on her mind. The end of the world was coming. Again. And so soon after the last time. Also, everything was different now that Abbey was back. Willow had gone through this same phase when she brought Buffy back. She had questions. However, she knew her questions probably had no answers. A sigh escaped from Willow as she began to become more frustrated. Suddenly, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.

Kennedy looked up at her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around Willow's waist and propping herself up on her elbow. "What's the matter, baby?"

Willow stared into Kennedy's big brown eyes. "I'm just a little concerned about Abbey, I guess. I mean, did she seem okay to you?"

Kennedy shrugged. "She seemed fine. She never liked research, so it's understandable that she wasn't paying much attention to us."

Willow smiled, knowing Kennedy was right. She wrapped her arms around Kennedy, pulling her body closer to hers. "I love you," Willow whispered in Kennedy's ear.

"I know," Kennedy replied, lifting her head off of Willow's bosom, staring into her perfect green pools. "I love you, too." She kissed Willow's soft, pink lips passionately before laying her head back on Willow's chest, cuddling next to her.

Dean didn't know what was worse; the fact that Abbey had made him walk, or the fact that she had walked so fast. She was almost sprinting. Finally, they reached the cemetery. "Did you have to walk so fast?" Dean complained.

Abbey looked at him, confused. "I wasn't. That was a slow."

Dean scoffed and smiled at her. "Sure it was. God, I'd hate to have run after you."

Abbey rolled her eyes, wondering why Dean was complaining so much. "Look, I thought you wanted to check out this zombie thing."

"I do."

"Then let's go. We can get a lot more covered if you would stop complaining so much."

Dean huffed as he watched Abbey walk further into the cemetery. Soon, he followed her, not wanting to get too far behind in case she needed him to back her up. As they walked, he listened for anything that may have been out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, Dean was tackled to the ground, someone falling on top of him. As he looked at his attacker, he let out a groan of disgust. Staring back at him was an old man, his skin rotting and peeling from his bones. Quickly, Dean raised his leg, his foot connecting with the zombie's gut as he thrust his leg upwards, knocking the thing off of him.

Again, the zombie rushed him, knocking him against a tree. Dean punched the thing in the mouth, his hand connecting with the rotting flesh with a wet sound. He pushed the thing backwards, causing it to trip over a tombstone. Then, he searched the cemetery for Abbey.

Abbey squirmed under a fat bald man whose throat had been cut. He had her wrists pinned against the ground, and he was trying to bite her. "Hey!" she heard a familiar voice yell. "Stay away from her you slimy son of a bitch!" Suddenly, the zombie's head was knocked off of it's body with the butt of a rifle. She let out a breath as she scrambled to get the body off of her.

Dean extended his arm out to her, pulling her off the ground when she took his open hand. "Thank you," Abbey said, brushing the grass from her jacket and pants.

"No problem. Come on, let's get out of here before any more come." Dean grabbed Abbey's elbow and lead her to the exit. She didn't protest, which was good. They didn't know nearly enough about zombies to actually kill them. They were going to have to do more research. Damn.

"I vote we get a drink," Dean suggested, looking at Abbey and smiling. "So, where's the closet place we can get some alcohol around here?"

Shaking her head, Abbey answered. "The Bronze, but Dean, I don't think--"

"Great. Let's go there."

Yeah, let's go to the Bronze. That's a brilliant idea. Abbey struggled with the lock as she held Dean's limp form in her arms. She knew they shouldn't have gone drinking. She had a ginger ale, but Dean had beer after beer after beer. He even tried a few purple nurples. Continually, Abbey had yelled to Dean that it was getting late and they should go home, but he just kept drinking. Now, he was hammered.

Finally, she got the door open, shoving Dean inside. He moaned as she kicked the door closed. She figured she should take him to her room so he could sleep off his beer on a nice, comfy bed instead of a lumpy couch. Besides, she wasn't going to use it tonight anyway, so someone should.

As she half walked, half dragged Dean to the stairs he began to mumble. "Mmm...strong."

Abbey rolled her eyes as he continued to mumble. "Come on, Dean," she strained. "Up the stairs. We need to get you to bed."

"Bed?" He chuckled. "Me likey." He leaned into her, allowing her to drag him up the stairs. "Are you going to be joining me, beautiful?"

"Ew, no. Dean, listen to me, you're drunk. Just...sleep it off." She was relieved as she pushed her bedroom door open with her shoulder, walking over to the bed.

Dean moaned as he was thrown onto the bed. "Mmm...rough. I like it like that." He grabbed the body that was suddenly getting too far away. "Wait. Stay."

Abbey pushed his hands off of her as she attempted to walk away again. "Dean, just relax. And go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"No!" Dean protested, pulling Abbey on top of him. "Stay with me."

Abbey gasped as Dean pulled her on top of him. "Dean...stop." She pushed on his chest, feeling his muscles tense under her hand.

"No, please," he begged. "Want you." He reached behind her head, pulling her closer to him. "Kiss me." Suddenly, their lips met and his tongue begged for entrance.

Abbey's entire body tensed as Dean's lips connected with hers and his tongue traced the outline of her lips, trying to gain access. She spread her arms out around her, breaking Dean's hold on her so she could pull away. "Dean, come on, this is ridiculous. You don't even know what you're doing."

"Yes, I do. I want to be with you."

"No, you don't." Abbey pushed herself off of Dean before he could try anything else. She heard him moan in protest. "I'll see you in the morning." Pulling the door closed, she sighed, the feel of Dean's lips still present on hers. Finally, she walked down the stairs, going straight to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water. She rested her head in her hand as she drank, unable to forget what it felt like to kiss Dean.

Sam wiped at his eyes as he rose from the bed. Slowly, he walked down the stairs, turning to the couch. "Dean?" he asked. There was no answer. "Dean, come on, get up." No answer. "Dean?"

"He's not down here," came a voice behind him, causing him to jump. He turned to see Abbey standing behind him. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Um, where is he?"

"In my room. We went on patrol last night and he insisted that we get drinks afterward. He got drunk...really drunk, so I let him sleep in my room."

"Where did you sleep?"

"I didn't." Abbey walked back into the kitchen, Sam following. "You want coffee?"

"Uh, sure." He sat on the bar stool next to the counter. "Why didn't you sleep?"

Abbey shrugged, pouring Sam a cup of coffee. "I don't know. I just couldn't."

"Thanks," Sam said, taking the cup. He took a sip, wincing as the hot liquid connecting with his lips.

Suddenly, Sam and Abbey were joined by Willow and Kennedy. Willow looked at Abbey, wondering why she looked so worried. "Abbey, what's wrong?" Willow asked.

"Nothing. It's just...zombies."

"Zombies?" Willow asked, shocked.

Abbey shook her head. "Dean and I went to the cemetery last night to check it out. It was all over the news." She shrugged. "It's true. The dead is rising. And we don't know how to stop it."

"I do," Willow said excitedly. "All you have to do is kill their master." She smiled, nodding her head.

"Great," Sam piped up. "Now, we just have to find out who their master is, where he's staying, and how to kill him." He mimicked Willow's smile. "Sounds easy enough."

"Yeah, it does. All I have to do is a little locator spell." Willow rushed up the stairs and into her room. She placed twine on the floor in the shape of a square, four different colored crystals at each point it connected; the square represented Sunnydale. Next, she reached into the bowl which, pulling out a handful of the potion inside. It was a mixture of a green powder and a white powder. Willow closed her eyes, chanting, "Thespia, we walk in shadow, walk in blindness. You are the protector of the night. Thespia, goddess, ruler of all darkness, we implore you, open a window to the world of the under being." She blew the powder out of her hand. "With your knowledge may we go in safety. With your grace may we speak of your benevolence." Willow opened her eyes, smiling as she looked at the ground.

Willow rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I found it. It's holed up in the last mausoleum in Mount Joy cemetery. It's about thirty minutes from here."

"Okay, how do we kill it?" Abbey asked, feeling her blood start to pump through her veins faster.

"Um...well, how did you kill the other one?"

"I broke it's neck. And then Dean set it on fire."

"Then do that," Willow said, guessing it would work.

Dean rolled onto his back, his head pounding. He groaned, holding his head in his hands as he leaned forward. He needed to get up. To get out of this room and get some coffee. Slowly, he stood, walking to the door and to the stairs, holding the wall for support. Continuing to use the wall, he stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The house was quiet, leading Dean to believe everyone else was still asleep. He put his head down on the counter as he sat alone. He knew he wanted coffee, but couldn't bring himself to move. God, his head hurt.

"How are you feeling?" a voice came from behind him.

He grunted in response.

"You want coffee?"

"Yes."

"Here."

Finally, Dean lifted his head, seeing Abbey holding a big cup of caffeine. Gladly, he took it, taking a large gulp, not caring that the contents burned his entire mouth and throat as it trailed down. He put the cup on the counter. "Thank you."

"No problem," Abbey answered, fidgeting.

Noticing that she wouldn't look at him, he asked, "Abbey? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Why won't you look at me?"

She shrugged. "No reason. Just, not looking."

"Yeah, but why?"

"I just don't want to."

Dean shrugged. "Fine. But you're missing out on my adorable face." He smiled.

Abbey looked at him, unable not to. He was so cute. And sexy. Unintentionally, she allowed her gaze to trail down to his lips. Quickly, she looked back up, looking away from him completely. "Um, so, Willow found the demon. And we know how to kill it."

"What demon?"

"The one responsible for the zombies."

"Well, hell, let's go kill it now." Dean smiled, suddenly forgetting about his head ache.

"Are you sure you're up to it? I mean, you were pretty hammered last night."

"No! I'm fine. Let's go kill the bastard." He raised his eyebrows, smiling again.

"Okay." Abbey felt the adrenaline rush through her body again as she followed Dean out the door and to the impala. They quickly sped off in the direction of Mount Joy Cemetery.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Dean asked as he followed Abbey into the mausoleum.

"No," Abbey admitted, but it's the best thing we've got."

He knew she was right, so he didn't say anything else about it. They were quiet as they walked in deeper. He could smell sulfur all through the air, making his adrenaline shoot through the roof. He was so ready to kill this thing. His body was itching for a fight, and he was about to get one.

Suddenly, Dean ran right into Abbey who had stopped moving. "Ow! What are you--"

"Shhh!" Abbey ordered. "Do you hear that?"

Dean listened. "No, I don't hear anything."

"Listen. It's like a...chanting."

Again, Dean listened, closer this time. Finally, he heard it. "Okay, yeah, I hear it." Suddenly, Dean was grabbed from behind. "What the--?!"

Abbey turned to see Dean in the arms of a very grotesque looking zombie. "Dean!" she yelled. She was about to take a swing at the thing when she was grabbed. "No! Get off of me!"

The zombies moaned as if trying to speak to each other. Suddenly, the demon appeared before them. "Abbey Hanson and Dean Winchester," it spoke. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

Dean stared at the thing before him, shocked. "You're-You're human."

The man chuckled. "Oh, no, I just look it." Suddenly, his eyes flashed black. "Aaron here is merely my meat suit." The demon smiled at them.

"What do you want?" Abbey spat. "Why are you here? Raising the dead?"

"Well, I'm here to prevent you from stopping the apocalypse. Why else?"

"And you had to raise the dead to do it?"

He laughed. "Oh, no. I just did that for fun. Tell me, Abbey, do you miss mommy."

She struggled against the zombie, trying to get to the man standing before her. "Shut up, you bastard! I swear to God, if you do anything, I'll--"

"You'll what? Kill me?" Abbey just glared at him. "You won't be alive long enough to have the chance." He took a step closer to Abbey, whispering in her ear, "It's started, Slayer."

With the snap of his fingers, he vanished, and the zombies attacked. Abbey stomped her boot into the zombie's foot, breaking the bones. The pain caused it to release her, throwing her into the wall. She gasped in pain as her back slammed against the concrete. It rushed her, but she was ready for it. Her fist connected with it's face, knocking it to the ground.

Meanwhile, Dean managed to get his right arm free, and he used it to elbow the zombie that held him in the mouth. He groaned as he pulled his elbow away, a piece of the zombie's skin sticking to his jacket. "Gross." He dove to the ground and picked up his rifle, shooting a round into the zombie's forehead. Jumping to his feet, he used the butt of his gun to smash the zombie's head in. Once he had the zombie down, it's head dented in where he had hit it, he turned just in time to see Abbey break her zombie's neck. He smiled at her. "Nice work."

"Thanks. You too." She wiped the grime from her hands on her jeans. "Come on, let's get out of here before more show up."

As they turned to the exit, Dean said, "Too late."

Two large zombies stood before them, their muscles protruding from their tight shirts. By the looks of them, Abbey figured they must have been either body guards, bouncers, or body builders before they died. Judging by their looks, they hadn't been dead that long.

"You take the one on the right, I'll get the one on the left," Dean suggested, smiling before he ran at the thing, tackling it to the ground.

The zombie on the right rushed Abbey, but she dodged the attack, causing the thing to stumble. Quickly, she kicked it in the lower back, but it didn't seem to phase it. The thing turned and punched her in the jaw, knocking her backwards. She fell to her back, groaning as she hit her head on the hard cement floor.

Meanwhile, Dean straddled the zombie he was fighting, repeatedly punching it in the nose. He felt the bones break under his fist, but he refused to stop. As he went to punch it again, the zombie grabbed his wrist. Suddenly, he was thrown off the things body, flying through the air and slamming into the wall on the opposite side of the mausoleum. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up.

As soon as Abbey had gotten up, she was on the ground again. She struggled to get back to her feet, but the zombie kicked her in the gut, causing her to fly out of the mausoleum and onto the damp ground outside. She crawled to the closest headstone, grabbing onto it for support. With it's help, she managed to get back to her feet. She punched the zombie in the head, then the stomach, and finally uppercut him. When she went to punch him again, he grabbed her arm, getting a good grip. Next, he reached down and grasped her leg, lifting her from the ground with ease and tossing her as if she were a rag doll. She groaned in pain as her forehead connected with the side of a tombstone.

Before Dean could get up, the zombie was attacking him again. It kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. He gasped for air, feeling a few ribs break as the zombie continued kicking. Finally, he managed to grab the zombie's boot, stopping it's assault. He twisted, not stopping until he heard the bones crack. He pushed the zombie back, knocking it to the ground. Using the wall for support, he rose. Looking around the room, he didn't see Abbey anywhere. Finally, he spotted her outside. Her head was bleeding, but she was holding her own. Suddenly, he was shoved back into the wall, the zombie pinning him there. He screamed in pain as he felt teeth tear into his shoulder.

Abbey was tired of this. Her head hurt, and she just wanted to get Dean and get out of here. She punched the thing in front of her one last time, smiling a little as it fell to the ground. She bent over it, grabbing the top of it's head and it's chin. Quickly, she jerked her arms, hearing a *snap* as it's neck broke. Suddenly, she heard Dean scream, causing her to look in his direction. She saw the zombie holding him against the wall, snacking at his shoulder. "Dean!" she screamed, running as fast as she could back into the mausoleum, ripping the stake from her back pocket.

When she finally reached him, she shoved the stake deep into the zombie's neck, causing it to let go of Dean and fall to the ground in a heap. She caught Dean in her arms before he could fall to the ground, gasping as he slumped into her body. She gently pushed him back into the wall, still holding him. She lifted his head, forcing him to look at her. "Dean? Dean, look at me."

Dean looked at Abbey, panting. "He bit me. That son of a bitch bit me."

"I know. Let me see." She looked as Dean's shoulder, noticing the bite wasn't too bad. "Oh, it's not that bad. It's not that bad." She looked at him again, noticing that he was a little more alert, also staring at the whole in his shoulder.

"Oh God, am I gonna turn into a zombie?"

Abbey chuckled. "No. You'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to turn into a zombie."

"I'm sure. But, we should get out of here."

Dean nodded. Abbey allowed him to use her as support as they stumbled out of the cemetery and into the impala. Favoring his good arm, Dean started the car and drove in the direction of Abbey's house. He tried to make his breathing shallow, not wanting to feel the pain that shot through his torso when he took a deep breath. He had broken his ribs before, but it didn't mean he was used to the pain it brought.


	4. You Can't Win, Abigail

**A/N: **I do not own any of the characters in this story, except my OC, unfortunately. **WARNING: **The f-bomb is dropped in this chapter, but only once.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER FOUR: YOU CAN'T WIN, ABIGAIL**

Dean groaned as he pulled himself out of the car. He was in pain; his head hurt, his arm hurt, and his ribs felt like they were on fire. He was a mess.

As soon as Abbey walked into the house, she ran to the kitchen, pulling the first aid kit from it's place under the sink. "Okay, we need to clean that wound," she informed Dean as she heard his footsteps join her in the kitchen. "Sit down." Dean listened. She turned to face him, placing the first aid kit on the table. She opened it, taking out the bandages and peroxide. "Take your shirt off."

Dean looked up at her, smiling. "Aren't you going to buy me a drink first?"

"I'm serious, Dean, that bite could get infected if it's not treated right," she argued, rolling her eyes at his immaturity.

"I know. I'm taking it off." Dean bit his bottom lip, stifling his moans of pain as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Abbey gasped when she saw the bruises on his torso. "Oh God," she whispered, kneeling in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a couple of broken ribs. No big deal. I've had worse."

Abbey looked into his eyes sadly. Gently, she pressed her fingers against the deep purple bruises on his body. Quickly, she pulled back as she heard him hiss in pain. "Sorry.' She rose to her feet, turning her attention to the gaping hole in his shoulder. She sighed, opening the peroxide. "Okay, this might sting a bit." Slowly she poured the liquid over his shoulder, catching the excess in a rag she held in her free hand. She frowned as Dean's breathing quickened and he made whimpering sounds. "I'm sorry."

Dean steadied his breathing as Abbey stopped pouring the peroxide on him. "Damn, that hurts like a son of a bitch." He closed his eyes as she placed the bandage on his arm. When she was finished, he stood up, looking at his new battle scar. "Thanks." She nodded her head. "I'm just going to...head off to bed. I'm beat."

"Okay," Abbey answered, understanding how he felt. "Um, you can sleep in my room again if you want. I don't want you to have to sleep on the couch in your current condition. It's not that comfortable."

"Yeah, okay." Dean began to walk away, not bothering to put his shirt back on. Suddenly, he turned back to Abbey, a playful smile on his face. "Care to join me?"

Abbey rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, Dean." She chuckled to herself as she watched him walk up the steps. Walking back to the table, she began to clean up the mess she made while dressing Dean's wound. She couldn't get the image of his torso out of her head, and not just because it had been bare, revealing his perfectly muscled body. She knew he was in more pain than he was letting on; however, she also knew there was nothing she could do to help him. She knew from experience that the only thing you could do for broken ribs was wait out the pain. Eventually, it would heal.

Suddenly Abbey heard the door open, and the sound of laughter filled the air. She walked out of the kitchen only to be greeted by Sam, Willow and Kennedy. Sam smiled at her. "Hey, Abbey. Oh, you

should have come with us. That movie was hilarious."

Abbey smiled back. "Oh, no, I'm not really a movie person. I'm glad you guys had fun, though."

"Yeah. Some guy tried to hit on Sam," Willow giggled. "He thought he was gay since he was hanging out with me and Kennedy."

Kennedy burst into laughter at the memory. "You should have seen Sam's face when the guy slapped his ass!"

Sam's cheeks reddened as Willow joined Kennedy in laughter. "Yeah, very funny." He looked at Abbey. "It was violating."

Abbey smirked. "Yeah, I can imagine."

Sam looked around the room. "Hey, where's Dean?"

"He's sleeping," Abbey answered. "We found the demon who is responsible for raising the dead, but he was expecting us. We got attacked."

"I can see that." Sam pointed to her forehead.

"Oh, my God, Abbey!" Willow squeaked, rushing toward her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Abbey assured her, turning her head away from them. She didn't even remember she had a gash on her forehead with everything that was going on with Dean. She looked up at Sam. "And so is Dean. He just got a couple broken ribs. Oh, and he got bit, but I cleaned it up so he wouldn't get an infection."

Sam stared at her. "He got bit?! Well, is he going to turn into a zombie?"

"No."

Sam sighed. "Okay." He looked at his watch, noticing it was after midnight. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. Night." He slowly walked up the stairs and into Dawn's room, kicking off his boots and removing his shirt before laying down and falling asleep.

Willow and Kennedy soon followed, leaving Abbey alone. When Abbey was sure everyone was asleep, she quietly grabbed her jacket, leaving the house with only one thing on her mind; hunt the demon and kill it at all costs.

"Abigail," the demon said, smiling but not looking at her. "How nice you to join me." Finally, he turned to face her. He frowned. "Where's our young friend Mr. Winchester?"

"He couldn't make it," Abbey answered, hate clear in her voice.

"Oh, dear, I hope it's not my fault." He put his hand over his mouth as though he actually cared, mocking her.

Abbey rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "I didn't come here to make small talk," she said.

"No, you didn't. You came here to kill me."

"So can we cut to the chase, or are you going to make me have to sit through your rambling all night?"

He smiled. "Sure. We can 'cut to the chase.'"

Before Abbey knew what was happening, the demon was in front of her. Her face went numb when his fist connected with her jaw. She stumbled to the side, just as his fist connected with her jaw again. This time, she fell, her head smacking off the concrete, reopening the large gash on her forehead. Planting her hands firmly on the ground, she attempted to lift herself from the ground. Before she could get up, the demon was on her again. He kicked her in the stomach with such force, she was thrown backwards and out of the mausoleum. As her back slammed against the head stone, it broke, causing her to roll over it and onto the ground. Rolling onto her stomach, she spit blood out of her mouth, coughing.

Dean groaned as he woke up, all the pain rushing back to him. Slowly, he pulled himself to his feet. He stumbled down the stairs, walking to his duffel bag. He searched through it, trying to find the knife he and Sam had gotten from Ruby to kill demons. When he couldn't find it, he began to panic. He picked up his pace, throwing things onto the counter that weren't the knife. Once the bag was empty, he knew he had lost it. "Damn it," he breathed, smacking the end of the counter.

Quickly, Dean ran up the stairs, wincing in pain as his broken ribs screamed at him to stop moving. He ran into Dawnie's room where he knew Sam was sleeping. He knelt down, shaking Sam. "Sam! Sammy, wake up!"

Finally, Abbey was on her feet. She was in so much pain, she thought she was going to pass out. The demon stood before her, a malicious smile on it's face. He knew he was winning. But the fight wasn't over yet. Abbey ran for him, tackling him to the ground. He laughed as they fell. "How did I know you'd like it on top?" he asked, smiling.

Abbey didn't answer him. Instead, she punched him in the mouth. His head turned to one side, but he laughed as he looked at her again. He pushed her off of him, causing her to fly backwards twenty feet, her body connecting with the side of another head stone. She gasped in pain as she felt her ribs crack. Again, the demon was there in seconds, standing over her. He grabbed her forearm, pulling her to her feet, forcing her to look at him. His eyes were completely black now, revealing his true self.

"This is just the beginning, Slayer," he hissed. "More are coming. And they are going to tear this world apart." Abbey struggled to get away, but he wouldn't allow it. "And I'm going to be here to see it." He punched her in the face.

Breathing heavily, Abbey said, "You think." Quickly, she jerked her arm away, kicking him in the gut. He doubled over. When she went to punch him, he grabbed her wrist, holding her in place as he punched her shoulder. She screamed in pain as a loud cracking sound filled the air. He flung her to the ground again. Her eyes widened when she saw a knife on the ground. As fast as she could, she crawled over to it, wrapping her hands around the wooden base. She hid it behind her back as the demon was on her again.

Sam drew in his breath as he jerked awake. "Dean?" he asked, wiping his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I lost it, Sammy."

"Oh, Dean, you lost it a long time ago. Go back to bed." He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes.

Dean shook him again. "No, not _that_, Sam! The knife! I lost the knife."

Sam jackknifed up. "You what?! Dean, what were you thinking?!"

"I don't know. I had it last night when Abbey and I went hunting, and when I went to find it just now, it was gone. I must have dropped it in the cemetery."

"Man, Dean. Now what are we going to do?"

Suddenly, the door to Sam's room burst open and Kennedy and Willow stood in the doorway. "Boys, it's two o'clock in the morning," Willow said. "Go to sleep."

"Dean lost the knife," Sam said, scrambling out of bed.

Kennedy rolled her eyes. "Nice job, Dean. Where did you lose it?"

"Probably the cemetery," he answered. "I think I dropped it out of my pants when Abbey and I were attacked."

"Speaking of Abbey," Willow said, "where is she?"

Sam and Dean shrugged. "I don't know," Sam answered. "Did you check her room?"

"Yeah, she's not in there," Kennedy informed.

Dean looked at Sam, wide eyed. He turned his attention to the girls. "You don't think she would go after the demon herself, do you?"

Kennedy's eyes grew wide. "Yes! Damn it!"

Willow and Kennedy ran down the stairs. Sam and Dean followed. "Sam, you, me and Kennedy are going to look for her," Willow ordered, pulling her jacket on. "Dean, you stay here and call us if she comes home."

"No way," Dean protested. "I'm coming with you."

"No," Willow said. "You're in no condition to go on a recon mission right now."

"Screw that, I'm fine."

Kennedy rolled her eyes and jabbed Dean in the ribs. She smiled as he doubled over, grasping his ribs. "You're not fine. Stay here."

The girls walked out of the house. "Wait!" Sam said. "Aren't you going to get dressed first?"

They looked down at their pajamas. "No time," Willow said, continuing the walk out to the car.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said as he followed the girls out into the night air. He slammed the back door of Willow's car once he was inside and they drove off in the direction of the cemetery.

Dean walked over to the couch, still holding his aching rib cage. Slowly, he lowered himself to the couch, throwing his head back in anger. "Fuck!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, feeling abandoned and useless.

The demon straddled Abbey, punching her in the mouth repeatedly. Abbey wrapped her leg around the demon's waist, kicking it in the back and flipping it off of her, switching positions so she was straddling it. He laughed again. "Why do you even continue trying? You can't win, Abigail."

His smile faded as she thrust the knife deep into his stomach. "Go to Hell," she spat, twisting the knife as he began to convulse, his body glowing and flickering from within him, "and watch as one by one all of your friends join you, dick."

When he stopped moving, Abbey lifted herself off of him. She scanned the cemetery, seeing the bodies of the zombies lying on the ground, dead once again. In the midst of the fight, she didn't even notice they were coming after her. Slowly, she walked over to her mother's grave. There was no sign of any zombie activity, which meant the spell hadn't gotten to her yet. The same went for the rest of her family. A tear escaped her eye when she realized they were all still at rest. As fast as her broken body could carry her, she limped back to her house, noticing Willow's car was gone. However, the impala was still there, so she figured someone was home. She walked up to the door and opened it, limping inside.


	5. Reinforcements

**A/N: **I do not own any of the characters except my OC, unfortunately. Bringing in some of our favorites from each show in this chapter. Also, I have another OC, Hunter. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER FIVE: REINFORCEMENTS**

Dean's gaze snapped to the door when he heard it open. "Abbey!" he yelled, running over to her when he noticed she was in pain. Wrapping his arm around her waist and helping her walk to the kitchen, he asked, "What happened to you?"

She groaned in pain as Dean helped her sit on the bar stool. "Demon. I found it...again. I killed it." She looked up at him. "No more zombies." She smiled.

"You went after it alone?" She nodded. "Why?! Look at you! He practically killed you!"

"No he didn't. I'm fine."

Dean looked her over as he scoffed. "Yeah, you look fine."

"Are you going to make fun of me, or are you going to help me?"

Dean rolled his eyes, walking over to the sink, pulling the first aid kit from its resting place. He smiled at her as he walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. "This is ironic. Weren't we in opposite positions last night?"

She chuckled, knowing he was just trying to make small talk. "Yeah."

Dean poured peroxide on a cloth before dabbing the gash on her forehead. She hissed in pain, wincing a little. "Sorry," Dean mumbled, pulling out a bandage. Slowly, he pressed the bandage over her wound. "There you go." He stood. "Sorry, I can't do anything about the ribs that are broken."

"How could you tell?" she asked, also rising.

He shrugged. "I feel the same way." He smiled. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, just one thing." Abbey reached out her hand. "Give me your hand."

"Okay," Dean said, confused. He put his hand in hers, and she placed it on her shoulder. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"I need you to pop my shoulder back into place."

Quickly, Dean pulled his hand away. "Oh, no! I don't do dislocations. Sammy messes with all of that."

"Well, Sam's not here. So, stop being such a baby and help me." Again, she took his hand and placed it on her left shoulder. She pushed her shoulder into his open palm, screaming in pain as it popped back into place. Dean groaned at the noise it made. Slowly, she shrugged. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean smiled at her, still a little grossed out. "Do you want some ice for your ribs? Because I'm going to get some." He walked over to the freezer.

"Sure." Once Dean handed her the ice, she walked into the living room, hearing Dean follow. She sat on the couch, holding the ice against her aching rib cage. Dean soon did the same.

"Shit," Dean yelled, causing Abbey to look at him. "I forgot to call Willow and let her know you're home." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, quickly dialing Willow's number. "Hey, it's me. She's home." There was a pause as Willow spoke. "No, she's fine. Just a little beat up." Pause. "Dead." Pause. "All right, we'll be here." The phone made a loud *snap* as Dean closed it.

Suddenly, Abbey remembered that she had the knife in her waistband. Pulling it out of her jean, she handed it to Dean. "Here. I'm pretty sure this is yours."

Dean's eyes widened when he saw the knife in her hands. He took it. "Great! Did you find this in the cemetery?"

"Yeah. It was beside that tombstone you stumbled over when we were walking home."

"Awesome." He pocketed the knife, knowing it would make Sam happy that it was once again in their possession. "Thank you."

Abbey nodded. They both stared at each other for a while longer. Unconsciously, Abbey let her gaze slip from Dean's eyes to his soft, kissable lips. Suddenly, she found herself imagining him kissing her; wrapping his strong arms around her body and crushing their lips together. Just like he had done the other night when he was drunk.

Suddenly, the door opened, pulling Abbey out of her fantasy. Willow, Kennedy and Sam soon joined her and Dean in the living room, Sam squeezing between her and Dean. She looked up at him as he turned her head so he could see the handy work the demon did. "Did Dean patch you up?" Abbey nodded. "Is anything else wrong? I mean, the bruises are bad, but they'll heal."

"Um,...no, not really. Just, the broken ribs I could do without. And my shoulder still hurts a little."

"What's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Nothing now. But it was dislocated." Sam stared at her, confused. "Dean popped it back into place for me."

Sam turned to Dean. "You never pop my shoulder back into place when it's out. You make me use the wall."

Dean smiled. "Hey, Sammy, look what I got." Dean pulled the knife out of his pocket. "Abbey found it in the cemetery." He rose his eyebrows, his smile widening.

Sam sighed, dropping the subject completely, knowing he wouldn't get a real answer from Dean about the multiple dislocated shoulders he had never helped him pop back in. He stood, walking over to the chair that no one was sitting in. "So, what happens now?"

Willow squirmed in her seat, getting more comfortable. "Well, now we have to kill every demon we see. None can be trusted." She looked at Abbey. "Vampires, too."

Abbey looked at the ground, not wanting to have to look into her friends eyes. "I know. So, let's do it."

"Well, you're not in any shape to go kill things right now," Kennedy countered. "We'll start later. Give you at least one day to rest up." She turned her attention to Willow. "In the meantime, I think we need help."

Willow shook her head. "Who would you suggest?"

"Anyone. Everyone." She looked at Sam and Dean. "Do you know anyone who might be able to get here and lend a hand?"

"Uh,...Bobby," Dean answered, leaning forward, still holding the ice close to his body.

"And maybe Ellen," Sam piped up. "But...other than that, no."

"What about Jo?" Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Do you really think Ellen will want Jo here to face the apocalypse?"

Dean thought a minute about this. "You're right. Scratch that."

"Okay, good," Willow chimed in. "You guys call them and give them this address. Tell them to get here as soon as possible. Kennedy, call the council, get Andrew and Giles here." Seeing Kennedy's face at the mention of Andrew, Willow rolled her eyes. "I know...he's annoying, but he's a player. He helped us last time. I'll get a hold of Xander and Faith. Oh, and one of us should call Angel." Finally, Willow looked over at Abbey. "Abbey, I hate to ask, but--"

"I know," Abbey interrupted, looking at Willow. "You want me to call Hunter." Sadly, Willow nodded. "Okay. I will."

Dean looked at Sam and smiled. "You call Ellen. I'll call Bobby."

Sam knew that was coming. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and dialed Ellen's number. Dean did the same, only calling Bobby. Also, as the boys called their contacts, the girls did the same. Finally, an hour later, they had reinforcements.

"Okay," Willow started, by this time tomorrow, we should be able to start battle plans and get this apocalypse turned in our favor." She smiled, looking at everyone around the room, hoping her cheeriness would rub off onto them. Dean gave her a sarcastic smile, however Sam gave her a genuine one. She was amazed by just how different the boys were.

"Well, I think I'm going to hit the sack," Dean said, wincing a little as he stood. "I'm beat. So, you all have to leave my sleeping area."

"Right," Willow said, standing. "Good idea. Everyone should get some rest and when everyone gets here tomorrow, we'll go from there." She began to walk to the stairs, but turned back, walking over to Abbey and Dean. "Oh, by the way, we're going to need you two at full strength to take this thing." She reached out and put her hands over Abbey and Dean's rib cages. They both groaned in pain as her fingers pressed on the bruises. White light illuminated from Willow's fingers, and when she took her hand away, Dean and Abbey were completely healed. "There. Good as new."

Abbey put her hand on her ribs. "How did you that?"

"I learned a few new tricks while you were gone." She smiled at them. "Good night."

Once Willow was up the steps and in her room, Dean looked over at Abbey. "That was awesome!" He chuckled, moving his body in ways that would have caused his ribs to scream at him if he were still injured. He looked at her, and she had to laugh at how happy he was.

She walked out to the kitchen, dumping the ice she was using out of the bag and down the drain. She turned, not paying attention since she figured she was alone, and she ran right into Dean. She gasped as their bodies touched, no space left between them. "Sorry."

Dean gasped, caught off guard by Abbey's body being pushed up against his as she turned. His cock hardened as she slipped past him, her body brushing against his. Once she was gone, he gripped the counter, attempting to calm himself. He took deep breaths, thinking about anything that might help to take his mind off of Abbey.

Once he was settled, he walked back into the living room, taking his place on the couch. He was still a little wound up, but he managed to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

Abbey lay in her big comfy bed, trying to sleep. On top of the usual sleeping problems, now she had to worry about Hunter, her ex-boyfriend. With everything that was happening involving the apocalypse, they needed all the help they could get. Hunter had been a police officer until he opened his eyes to the supernatural world. After that, he quit his job and became a demon hunter. And he was good; one of the best, actually. Therefore, he would be a huge asset.

With that being said, Abbey still didn't want to see him again. There had been some issues of power, and Hunter walked away, unable to handle the fact that his Slayer girlfriend was stronger than him. Abbey had tried to explain to him that it was her job to be strong, but he wouldn't listen. A huge argument broke out, then a physical fight, and then he was gone. The last thing Abbey wanted to do was have to face him again. However, she knew he was going to be huge help.

Finally, Abbey crawled out of bed, giving up on sleep for the third night. Slowly, she padded to the stairs, careful not to make too much noise, knowing Willow and Kennedy were sleeping, as well as Sam and Dean. Well, Dean was probably sleeping, but with him you could never tell. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she didn't see the television on, so she figured Dean was asleep. She made the left turn into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with water. Slowly, she drank, thinking about what tomorrow had in store for her. It would be nice to see Xander again; Faith, too. And Giles; she had grown a liking to Giles. Much like Buffy, she had seen him as a father figure. After all, her father had died when she was only seven, so she never really had a real father. Andrew she could do without. Not that she didn't like him, it was just that he was a little obnoxious; and annoying. She had never met Angel, but she had always wanted to; looks like her wish was going to come true.

Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. Abbey jumped a little, spilling her water on her plaid pajama pants. Quietly, she stood, her Slayer instincts screaming. She was ready for anything that was behind that door. She looked out the peephole, seeing a tall, dark haired man. She opened the door. "Can I help you?"

The man looked up at her and smiled. "Hi. You must be Abigail." Abbey nodded. "I'm Angel."

"Hi. Um...you're here early."

"Yeah, I wanted to beat the daylight."

Abbey chuckled. "Right, sorry, I forgot. Um...come in." She stepped aside, allowing him to walk in.

"So, when is everyone else getting here? I mean, it's almost daylight. Probably a couple hours, or so."

"Anytime tomorrow. Xander said he was going to take an early flight, and Faith is coming by car; she's about a day out. Um,...Giles and Andrew are--"

"Wait, did you just say Andrew?"

"Yeah. I know. But Willow said he could help."

"Okay. Who else?"

"Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvell are coming. And so is Hunter."

"Okay, well, that sounds like we have an arsenal. Who are Bobby Singer and Ellen Harvell?"

"Oh, I don't know. They're Sam and Dean's friends."

"Sam and Dean?"

"Yeah, they came here to help, I guess."

"Oh, good. We're going to need all the help we can get." He looked at the ground. When he looked back up at Abbey, there was something different in his eyes; fear, maybe. "What about Buffy?"

"No. They wanted to call, but I said we shouldn't. She was ab;e to escape this life, we shouldn't pull her back into it."

Angel smiled. "You're right, we shouldn't." There was a long pause, awkward silence almost, before Angel looked back up at Abbey. "Well, I'll just sleep on the couch until--" he stopped when he saw Dean sleeping there. "Or not."

"Yeah, Dean sleeps on the couch. Um, you can sleep in my room."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm probably not." She smiled at him. "It's the first room on the left upstairs. Night."

Angel gave her one last look before climbing the stairs. "Night."

Abbey returned to the kitchen, sitting at the bar, just looking at nothing. She was so distracted lately; that was probably the reason the demon had been able to get the jump on her. The lack of sleep was probably a factor, as well, but she couldn't help it. It wasn't like she tried not to sleep. She tried hard to go to sleep, it's just, sleep would never come. Resting her head in her hand, she watched as the sun began to rise.

At around 5:30 A.M., Sam padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. He jumped when he saw Abbey pouring coffee. "Hey, you're up early."

She smiled. "Yeah, you could say that. Coffee?"

"Uh, sure." Sam took the coffee from her. "Thank you." He took a seat across from her at the bar. "So, are you ready for this?"

She shrugged. "As ready as any Slayer can be for an apocalypse, I guess."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I hear you. Well, not about the Slayer thing, but, as ready as any hunter can be."

Hunter; just one more reason she didn't get any sleep. She smiled at Sam, fidgeting.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little restless."

"Okay. Hey, you want to come with me to grab some breakfast. Well, and pie. Dean likes pie."

"Um, sure. I'll go get dressed."

Sam smiled at her as she walked out of the room. When she was gone, he stood, walking into the living room to check on Dean. He was still sleeping, of course. Sam noticed that Dean looked peaceful as he slept, nothing like what he did when he was awake. He wondered what Dean was dreaming about. There was so much he didn't know about his big brother, and Dean wasn't the caring, sharing kind of person. He looked at the stairs when he heard Abbey coming down. "You ready?"

"Yep. Let's go." She grabbed her jacket as she walked out of the house, Sam following suit. Allowing Sam to pass her, she paused as she saw him walk to the impala, opening the driver's side door. "Um...won't Dean get mad if you drive his car?"

"Nah. I drive his car a lot."

Shrugging, Abbey walked to the impala and climbed into the passenger seat. The car ride was silent for the most part. Every once and a while, Sam would ask her a question, and she would answer, but other than that, nothing was said. Abbey was glad when they pulled into the parking lot of the cafe Sam was planning on ordering food from.

"You coming in?" Sam asked as he opened his door.

"Sure." Abbey climbed out of the car and walked with Sam into the cafe. She was silent as he ordered breakfast for Dean and himself, as well as Willow and Kennedy. As she listened to him order, she was surprised by just how well he knew the girls. Finally, he looked at her, letting her know she should order now. "Oh, I don't want anything, thanks."

"Okay," said the pimply, overweight cashier. "Can I get you anything else, sir?"

"Uh, yeah, I need some pie."

The cashier sighed, then stalked off to get their order ready. About twenty minutes later, they were on their way home. Again, the ride was pretty silent, even more so than the ride to the cafe. Not that Abbey minded, she had a lot on her mind and didn't really feel like talking. When they pulled into the driveway, she finally spoke. "Do you need help carrying any of that?"

"Sure, if you want to help." He passed her the bag containing Dean's pie. "You can throw that on Dean to wake him up." He laughed. "I'm just kidding. But seriously, if you run it under his nose so he can smell it, he'll be up in a second."

Abbey laughed. "Good to know. I'll go do that." She got out of the car, walking to the door and opening it, holding it open so Sam could enter as well. She walked into the living room while Sam took all the bags he was carrying to the kitchen, smiling as he was greeted by Willow and Kennedy.

Abbey stood over Dean, staring at him as he slept. He looked so adorable; not that he didn't look adorable while he was awake, but in sleep, he looked so innocent. Slowly, she took the pie out of the bag, holding it in her hand, waving it under Dean's face. "Dean, get up," she whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm...I smell pie," Dean mumbled, opening his eyes. "Hmm...I see pie." He sat up, taking the pie from Abbey.

Abbey quickly pulled it away from him. "Don't eat on my couch." She walked to the kitchen, knowing Dean was following. She put the pie on the bar and threw Dean a fork. Finally, she turned to Willow. "Angel came here last night. He's in my room."

"Oh, good. I was wondering how he was going to dodge the sun," Willow answered, smiling.

"Dodge the sun?" Dean asked, pulling away from his pie. "Why would he need to do that?"

"He's a vampire, Dean," Abbey said.

"I thought we weren't trusting vampires," Sam chimed in.

"Angel's a special vampire," Kennedy said. "He has a soul."

No one said anything about it after that. There was the sound of a car outside, so Willow walked to the window, peering out. "Xander's here!" she yelled happily, running to the door and opening it. "Xander, hi!"

Xander ran to Willow, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Wil!" He laughed. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"Me, too!" She pulled away, looking at her best friend. "I'm really happy you came."

"And miss out on all the fun of the apocalypse? Pffft. I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled at her.

By 3:00 P.M., everyone was at the house. As soon as Hunter walked in, Abbey walked upstairs, not wanting to be around him. She didn't want to seem rude, although she knew she was being rude, so she walked into the bathroom and took a shower, giving her a reason to be upstairs. The warm water felt great as it washed over her body. Although Willow had fixed her broken ribs and various cuts and bruises, she was still tense. Once she was finished showering, she didn't get out, just stayed in there longer, allowing the water to cascade over her, knowing that the minute she was dressed, she would have to go deal with Hunter.

Only when the water was cold did she finally get out. She had brought her clothes into the bathroom, knowing that Angel was still in her room, probably sleeping the day away. Slowly, attempting to prolong the task, she pulled her favorite pair of blue jeans and her black tank top on. Figuring she had nothing better to do, she plugged in the hair dryer, blow drying her hair until it was completely dry.

Finally, she had ran out of excuses to be in the bathroom. Sighing, she walked out the door, preparing herself to see Hunter. Suddenly, she heard Sam calling for her. Looking into Dawn's room, she said, "Yeah, what's up, Sam?"

"Can you help with this?"

Abbey ran into the room, seeing the blood that was pouring out of Sam's arm. "Oh, my God, Sam! What happened?"

"Nothing, I just cut myself. Can you hold that there while I tape it? I would do it myself, but my left hand isn't exactly my strongest functioning."

"Yeah." Abbey gently held the bandage over Sam's wound as he taped it. "There you go."

"Thanks." Sam smiled at her. She smiled back.

They walked down the stairs together, joining the group in the living room. Sam went to sit by Faith, whereas Abbey hung back by the wall, not wanting to walk past Hunter to take a seat. She knew what was going on without even having to listen very much. They were trying to figure out sleeping arrangements. Willow was in charge, so she figured she didn't have to worry about having to share accommodations with Hunter. Willow knew how Abbey felt about him.

"Okay," Willow started, "Faith...you can stay in Dawnie's room with Sam. Just, don't bother him. You know what I mean." Faith gave Willow a small smile as she looked at Sam. Rolling her eyes, Willow continued. "Angel, if you want to stay in the basement where we used to keep Spike, you're welcome to do that. There's no windows down there, so you won't have to worry about the sun. Bobby and Ellen--"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about us, dear," Ellen interrupted. "Me and Bobby got us a motel about two minutes from here."

"Oh, okay, well, Giles and--"

"The council has provided us with the proper accommodations, Willow," Giles informed. "We will be about ten minutes up the road." He glanced at Andrew in annoyance. "In separate rooms."

Willow smiled, a little amused by the fact that Giles was already annoyed with Andrew. "Okay, then, Hunter, you can sleep on the couch." Willow gave him a snide smirk, which he returned. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, just one," Dean piped up. "Where am I sleeping? You gave my couch away." He looked at Hunter and chuckled. "And, no offense, but you're not my type."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "If he wants the couch, I can stay in Abbey's room. You didn't give her a roommate." Hunter looked at Abbey and smiled, winking at her.

Abbey was about to protest, but Willow spoke first. "No, Abbey has a roommate."

Hunter turned his attention back to Willow. "Really? Who? Because I didn't hear you say anyone was staying in her room."

"That's because I haven't told him yet." She turned her attention to Dean. "Dean, you're staying in Abbey's room." Willow smiled. "Now, everyone should get settled in and get some rest. Tomorrow, we start fighting." She turned and walked up the stairs, Kennedy following her, taking her hand as they rounded the corner.

Sam walked into Dawn's room, Faith following close behind. She only had one bag, which she threw into the closet. "Sam, right?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Yeah. Faith?" She nodded. "It's nice to meet you." He looked at the bed, and then to the floor. "Um, you can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

Faith laughed. "Don't be silly. That's a huge bed. There's plenty of room for both of us." She waggled her eyebrows. Sam watched as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her black brassiere. Next, she slipped out of her jeans, revealing her matching thong. Seductively, she crawled under the covers, smacking the empty space on the bed. "Come on, I won't bite." She smiled. "Unless you ask." She winked at him.

Feeling oddly uncomfortable, he crawled into the bed, leaving all of his clothing on, except his boots. He rolled onto his side, his back facing Faith and closed his eyes, hoping she wouldn't try anything as he slept.

Abbey and Dean stayed downstairs until everyone was gone. Hunter walked over to the couch, plopping down onto it, using the throw pillow as an actual pillow. He pulled the blanket over his body, getting comfortable. As he heard Abbey and Dean walking up the steps, he smiled. "Good night, baby."

Abbey knew he was talking to her, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she picked up the pace, practically running to her room. Dean followed, closing the door behind him. He turned to Abbey. "Oh, did you want this open?" She shook her head. "Okay." Dean walked further inside. He was already pretty familiar with this room, seeing as how he had slept in it a couple of times. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Do what?" Abbey asked, confused.

"You know, sleep?" Dean answered, suddenly realizing how odd the question had sounded. "You want the bed?"

"Oh, um, we could share it. I mean, it's big enough. Plus, my floor isn't very comfortable."

Dean shrugged. "No complaining here." He pulled his shirt from his body, kicking his shoes off soon after.

Abbey had gone into the closet so she could change into her pajamas. She figured Dean would just sleep in his clothes like he had done when he was on the couch. Once her pajamas were on, she walked out of the closet, throwing her jeans into the hamper. She paused when she saw Dean standing by the bed, the upper half of his body naked. Quickly, she caught herself, walking over to the opposite side of the bed and climbing under the covers.

Dean crawled into the bed, moving around until he was comfortable. He tried not to touch Abbey, wondering if she would get mad if he did. Slowly, he allowed himself to relax, throwing his right arm behind his head, his left hanging loosely at his side. He yawned. "Night, Abbey."

"Night, Dean." Abbey rolled over, her back facing Dean. She brought her arms up to hold her pillow, trying not to touch Dean. This was going to be a long night. Already, she had figured she wasn't going to get any sleep since she hadn't had any luck any other night. However, she closed her eyes and gave it a shot. About two minutes later, she was sleeping, her body getting much needed rest.


End file.
